the_guardians_of_womurafandomcom-20200216-history
Elves
Overview Elves are easily the most refined and elegant race in Womura - but what else is new? These pointy-eared folk are experts in religion, myths and legends, and excel at magical pursuits. They are often found collecting ingredients for potions, or perusing the shelves of the local library, or communing with their gods at church. They can seem a little haughty at first but befriend them and you unlock a large expanse of knowledge - if you ask the right questions. Description Elves are predictably taller than humans at around 6', and are generally thinner, more elegant. They have an unnatural, almost ethereal beauty in their dainty features, their smooth voices, their poise. While they have as much variation in skin tone as humans, they also come in dark greys - these are known as night elves. Hair is typically pale or even white, and eyes are light-coloured and almond-shaped. Culture Physical Elves love to wear long, flowing robes or gowns, especially nobles and those in their Queen's court. Failing that, they wear blouses, leggings and boots, the blouse and leggings typically made of silk imported from Fyrn. They wash compulsively and wear fine fragrances to present themselves adequately to their gods, and wear jewelry because it looks nice. Spiritual Elves are very religious. They are typically polytheistic and worship at least two gods of their choosing - one of the commonly worshipped deities is Alurin, goddess of the sun. They set aside one day per week per god that they worship to practice their religion, and say a fitting grace every meal and before every bedtime. Shrines to deities are often constructed, ranging from a small end table to a full room, filled with all sorts of gifts and offerings and at least one effigy of the god(s) as the centrepiece. Because of their religious practices they don't work quite as much as other races and are consequently seen as lazy, "living the good life", spoiled or taking everything for granted. Mythical Elves actually have very few myths themselves, and are more "collectors" of other races' myths and legends. However, one myth they do have is that of the Guardian Tree, a 500-foot tall oak tree in the centre of Fyrn birthed from the demise of the Guardian of Earth, that sustains all life on the planet with its many roots. Whenever a leaf falls and touches the ground, a new life begins somewhere, whether it be animal or humanoid. There is, however, a reason that it is a mere myth rather than reality. Environmental Elves live in luxury, with fully functional sewers and disposal measures, provided by dwarves; as they are barely industrial themselves and focus more on magic and knowledge, they barely contribute to pollution. They generally live in pale-coloured houses that reflect the sun and allow them to bask in its warmth, relating to their common belief in Alurin; they also do this as they are used to living in very sunny places, and so can see better in increased light levels than they can in normal daylight. Night elves have slightly darker houses that don't reflect the sun quite so much, as their eyes are more used to normal light levels. Elves who particularly believe in the god of nature, Keyor, line their houses with flowers and plant trees all around the neighborhood as a sign of their worship and as an offering. Magic Elves are more magically powerful than humans, at around 3kFx. They use their magic much more, sometimes for trivial things such as lifting a basket of laundry. They teach children who recently unlocked their magic rigorously to the point where by the time they graduate from the education system, they have little or nothing else to learn and are fully magically competent. Elves' magic are, naturally, of the elvish variant. Category:Races